Music Room
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate are locked in a music room at Camp Rock during a storm. The only thing they can do is wait it out. Caitlyn has trouble trusting people and getting close to them. Can Nate break that barrier? Rated T to be safe. Naitlyn. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Music Room**_

**So I've been in a really good mood for writing which is why I have written this one.I know that Caitlyn and Nate might seem a little bit out of character but I just went with the flow with this one. It's an idea that I've had for about two months now but had no idea how to write but now I've been getting heaps of ideas so I'm just going to go with them. Also, Mitchie didn't lie to everyone here. She was just herself and never friends with Tess.**

**The song is _Time for me to Fly_ by the Jonas Brothers. It's one of their earlier songs and i love it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 – Locked In**

"Caitlyn, would you hurry up. I want to eat something before it's all gone" Mitchie called out.

"I'm coming. Geeze, give me a break" Caitlyn said as she hopped along, trying to put on her shoe while trying to keep up with Mitchie. Mitchie turned around and laughed when she saw Caitlyn. She stopped and allowed Caitlyn to catch up and tie up her shoe.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Caitlyn asked as she caught her breath and began to walk with Mitchie.

"Let's see, I think I recall someone wanting to stay late in the music room to run through the song one more time and then one more time after that. Because of that we are now late for lunch." Mitchie explained. Caitlyn sighed and went to adjust the strap on her laptop bag only to find that it wasn't there.

"Where is my laptop?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie stopped walking and turned around.

"I thought you had it with you?"

"So did I" Caitlyn as she tried to remember where she had left it.

"Did you leave it in the music room?" Caitlyn thought for a moment.

"I think I might have. You go on to lunch." Caitlyn said as she turned around to walk back to the music room.

"I'll save you some food" Mitchie said as she continued to walk towards the mess hall. Caitlyn hummed a tune under her breath while she made her way back towards the music room. Caitlyn arrived at the music room just as the wind started to pick up.

"Talk about timing" Caitlyn said under breath as she had to pull pretty hard on the door to open it. The door flew open with the next gust of wind and Caitlyn stumbled a bit, having still been holding onto the handle. She let go and cradled her wrist, whimpering a little at the pain.

"Perfect time to mess up your wrist now" Caitlyn grumbled as she hurried into the room.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Caitlyn screamed and turned around. She spotted a boy by the piano with a pen in his hand. He had soft curly hair and warm brown eyes. He had a large smile on his face showing that he was chuckling softly at her reaction.

"Yea I'm fine" Caitlyn said, forcing herself to look away before he could find out that she was staring. She blushed as soon as she realized who she had been looking at. Nate Grey from Connect 3.

"Do you need help looking for anything?" he asked.

"Umm.... I think I should be alright" Caitlyn said as she walked over to where she had been a few minutes ago.

"Alright" he said as he turned back towards the piano.

"Found you" Caitlyn said as she spotted her laptop bag on the table where she left it. She grabbed the bag but stopped when she thought she saw something move next to it. Caitlyn leaned forward to see what it was but screamed and jumped back, crashing into a stack of chairs behind her. The chairs fell over with a large bang. The crash made Caitlyn jump and Nate look up from the piano.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked again.

"I'm... yea...... umm.... yea... I'm fine. It was just a spider" Caitlyn managed to say. She scolded herself for seeming like a nervous wreck now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Caitlyn said as she shook her head and started to make her back towards the door. Caitlyn walked past Nate and tried not to look at him. She was almost at the door when the wind slammed it shut. Both Caitlyn and Nate jumped at the sound. Nate turned back the piano while Caitlyn went to the door. She pulled the handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Come on" Caitlyn groaned as she tried to open it.

"Would you like some help?" Caitlyn was about to refuse but changed her mind. A little help couldn't hurt right? Besides, how often does a famous singer offer to help you open a door?

"Sure" Caitlyn said as Nate stood up from the piano and walked over to her.

"I'm Nate by the way" he said once he had reached her.

"Caitlyn" Caitlyn said as she smiled at him. Nate returned the smile and turned to the door. He gave a tug on the handle and tried to pull it open. Nate frowned and used both of his hands to try and tug it again.

"Open. Up" Nate said between tugs.

"Why won't it open?" Caitlyn asked is a slightly panicky voice.

"I don't know" Nate said as he stepped away from the door to look at it properly.

"What are you looking at?" Caitlyn asked as she stepped back to where Nate was and looked at the door.

"That" Nate said as he pointed to the door.

"What is it?"

"The door is wedged in to far"

"So how are we supposed to get out?" Caitlyn asked as she sat back down on a chair.

"Well I would usually try and call for help but I don't really want anyone to be walking around in this storm right now. Looks like we're stuck here for a while" Nate said as he turned around and walked back to the piano.

"Great" Caitlyn groaned. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the chair until her ringtone began to go off.

_**Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly**_

Caitlyn blushed when she realised that it was one of Connect 3's older songs. She looked over at Nate who was smirking at her while she fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Caitlyn!"

"Hey Mitchie"

"Where are you?"

"Well... you see... I'm kinda locked in the music room" Caitlyn said while blushing a deeper red because Nate was leaning against the piano, watching her.

"How on earth did you get yourself locked in the music room?"

"Hey it wasn't my fault! The wind slammed the door!" Caitlyn said.

"I guess that's a good enough excuse but how will you get out?"

"I haven't really thought about that part yet" Caitlyn admitted. "We were thinking of just waiting it out until the storm ended and someone could come out and help us"

"Okay... wait... who's we?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn blushed and she could almost see the smirk on her face.

"No one" Caitlyn said quickly.

"I am not no one" Nate said. Caitlyn glared at him, praying that Mitchie hadn't heard him but unfortunately Caitlyn wasn't that lucky.

"Who was that?"

"Mitchie have you seen Nate? I can't find him anywhere?" Shane's voice said through the phone.

"I haven't seen him" Mitchie answered. "Wait a minute"

"What?" came Shane's voice again.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes?" Caitlyn squeaked out, having heard them both.

"Is Nate with you?"

"Umm?"

"Where is Caitlyn?" Shane asked.

"She's in the music room. Apparently the wind slammed the door shut and now they, whoever is with her, can't get out" Caitlyn heard Mitchie explain. Caitlyn sighed and tapped her foot while she heard Mitchie and Shane talk. She heard a soft chuckle and turned to see Nate laughing, watching her.

"Is something funny?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yea, seeing you get impatient" Nate replied.

"Sorry if I'm not in the happiest of moods right now" Caitlyn snapped.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood"

"Yea well it ain't working" Caitlyn said.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Nate asked.

"Let's see, I'm locked in a music room for who knows how long, I haven't eaten since last night and I'm starving and I'm not exactly warming up to my company right now"  
"Caitlyn?"Mitchie's voice came through. Caitlyn jumped. She had forgotten that Mitchie was on the phone with her.

"Yes?"

"Was that Nate talking?"

"Yes it was?"

"Okay, so at least we have located our two missing campers?"

"What? You mean me and Nate are the only ones who aren't in the mess hall?"

"Yep, makes it easier because you're both in the same place."

"Yay" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you heard what was wrong before" Caitlyn said.

"Yea, Shane and Jason heard it as well"

"So get them to tell him to leave me alone please?"

"I can't do that Caity?" Caitlyn glared at her phone. She could see Mitchie smiling.

"And why not?"

"Because we think that you two should get to know one another. You would suit each other."

"Well I happen to disagree?"

"Why?"

"I am not going to say why?" Caitlyn said. She looked at Nate to see that he was still watching her. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" Nate shrugged and turned back to the piano. Caitlyn looked at him for a little bit longer before going back to her conversation.

"Mitch, I'm scared" Caitlyn whispered. Nate heard what she said and looked up.

"About what?"

"About.... about....what happened" Caitlyn said, her voice cracking at the end.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry hun!"

"I don't know what to do"

"Maybe you should talk to Nate. You never know, he might be able to help you" Mitchie offered.

"Yea" Caitlyn mumbled.

"It shouldn't last too long, the storm"

"Have you seen outside, the clouds are black!" Mitchie laughed.

"Okay, so it might last a little longer than I thought" Caitlyn laughed.

"Thanks Mitchie."

"That's okay. We'll get you out of there soon. Shane and Jason want you tell Nate that he's brave for staying the same room as a girl for his only company for however long you are going to be in there" Caitlyn laughed.

"I'll pass on the message. Bye Mitch" Caitlyn said as she hung up her phone. She put her phone back in her pocket as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Nate asked. Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

"Yea" she said quietly. Nate smiled and went back to work. "What are you working on?" Nate looked up after she asked the question.

"A new song for the band"

"I thought your label had to write your songs with you?" Caitlyn asked, confused.

"They do, but after seeing Shane here and hearing his new song, we want to change up our sound. Everyone seemed to like the song we played at beach jam and we want to write more stuff like that"

"I really liked that song" Caitlyn admitted as she took a seat closer to him.

"Thanks. I really liked it to. We haven't been able to write something like that in a long time"

"The label is an idiot if they don't let you write your own stuff. If you write it yourself, it has so much more meaning. Take Mitchie's song for example. Because she wrote it, everyone knows what she is feeling and they can connect with it" Caitlyn explained.

"What song did she write?"

"It's called _This is Me"_ Nate dropped his pencil. Caitlyn looked at him.

"Are you sure that's the name of the song?" Nate asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"I know it is. Mitchie sings it all the time"

"Wow"

"What is it?"

"Those are song of the lyrics to the song Shane heard. He's trying to find the girl who sang them" Caitlyn's eyes went wide.

"You think Mitchie's the girl?"

"You tell me" Nate said. Caitlyn was about to say something when Nate started singing.

_**This is real**_

_**This is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

Nate stopped and looked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn barely noticed that Nate had stopped singing until he waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped back into things.

"Is that it?"

"That's the song!" Caitlyn exclaimed happily.

"Won't Shane be happy"

"Shane? What about Mitchie? Shane is all she ever talks about and she's sworn that Shane has never heard her sing before"

"Should we tell them?" Nate asked, completely forgetting his song and turning his full attention to Caitlyn. Caitlyn thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I say we wait until the end of the storm. They're going to be spending a lot of time together just now so odds are they will find out"

"True" Nate said as he faced the piano again. Caitlyn stood up and walked over to her laptop bag. She went to lift it with her right hand but a sharp burst of pain suddenly filled her arm.

"Ow!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she dropped the bag back down. Nate was by her side in an instant.

"What happened?"

"I went to lift my bag up but my wrist just felt like it had been burned"

"Let me see" Nate said as he gently placed her wrist in his hand. "Does this hurt?" Nate asked as he gently pressed different places around her wrist. Caitlyn shook her head until Nate pressed one spot. She winced and tried to pull her hand back.

"Sorry" Nate said as Caitlyn relaxed again. "I think it's just a bad sprain from before when you opened the door to come in. Just wrap something around it and it will be fine" Nate advised. Caitlyn nodded and mumbled thanks before she walked off to where her stuff was. Nate watched her walk before he headed back to the piano.

* * *

**So.... tell me what you think. I got half of it written on my computer already so if you like it i can update quickly. I know it's probably not my best but i like the story line and the other chapters are a little better because they fill you in on more stuff. I am also probably going to be writing more christmassy and new years stuff coz we're getting to that time of the year.... my favorite time. I love carols. I'm just going to stop talking now and let you review this for me.  
**

**Just a note.... i am really freaking out about my piano recital tomorrow night. wish me luck because i'm going to need it.  
**


	2. Truth or Truth

**Hey guys. I'm glad you like this story. It isn't going to be that long. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I haven't had much time to go over and because really didn't want to read through all this again because it's really long... call me lazy if you want. Hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2 – Truth or Truth**

About an hour had passed and Caitlyn was starting to feel uncomfortable. She couldn't concentrate because every few minutes she would look up to see what Nate was doing. Quite a few times he had almost caught her staring. Caitlyn looked back down at the notebook on front of her. She had only managed to write a few more chords to her song. Writing songs was a secret passion of Caitlyn's, other than dancing and producing. No one knew that she wrote. Caitlyn sighed and rested back against the wall when she heard the sound of the piano. She opened her eyes and looked over at Nate. He was staring intently at a sheet of paper in front of him while his fingers glided over the piano keys. Caitlyn was mesmerized by it all. She listened quietly throughout the whole song. Suddenly it stopped and Caitlyn watched as Nate picked up his pencil, scribbled something out and replaced it with something else. He replayed the line again and smiled when it sounded right.

"That sounded really good" Caitlyn commented when Nate had stopped. Nate jumped and spun around to look at her. He blushed.

"I kinda forgot you were there. I get lost in my music" he admitted.

"I know the feeling" Caitlyn said as she stood up. She winced when she felt the pain shoot through her arm.

"We should find something to wrap around that wrist" Nate said as he stood up and walked over to where Brown kept the medical supplies. Caitlyn followed silently. "Here we go" Nate said as he pulled out a bandage. He handed it to her while he looked for something else. Caitlyn just stood there and looked at the bandage in her hand.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Nate asked. Caitlyn looked up to see Nate looking at her.

"I'm right handed" Caitlyn said while she blushed. Nate laughed softly.

"Would you like some help?" Nate asked. Caitlyn nodded. "Just sit on the table. I need to find the clip thingy" Nate said. Caitlyn turned around and sat down on the desks nearer to them. Nate returned with a clip in his hand. He grabbed the bandage out of Caitlyn's hand and took the packaging off.

"Do you think we should use all of it?" Caitlyn asked.

"This is a smaller sized one so yea, we'll use the whole thing" Nate said as he rolled some of it out and placed it on her wrist. Caitlyn involuntarily shivered at the contact of their skin.

"Are you cold?" Nate asked, having felt her shiver. Caitlyn was about to say no when she realised that she was in a singlet with no jacket on. Caitlyn blushed harder and nodded.

"Where's your jacket?" Nate asked as he continued to wrap the bandage around her wrist.

"Because it was warm this morning" Caitlyn said. Nate laughed as he wrapped the last of the bandage around and fastened it with the clip. "Thanks" Caitlyn said. Nate smiled and stepped back. Caitlyn jumped down off the desk when suddenly a jumper was thrust in her direction. She was confused for a moment before she looked at Nate and saw that he had taken his jumper off and was offering it to her.

"Would you like the jumper?" Nate asked, a smirk on his face showing that he knew she was cold. Caitlyn shook her head but at that moment a breeze flew in through the window past Caitlyn. She shivered again. She blushed as she took the jacket.

"Thanks" Caitlyn mumbled again as she put the jacket. When Nate turned around Caitlyn inhaled the scent of the jumper. He smelled like his cologne mixed with coffee.

Nate sat back down at the piano. He was surprised when Caitlyn joined him a few minuted later.

"Will you play that song you were playing again?" Caitlyn asked softly. Nate smiled and nodded. Soon the sounds of the piano drowned out the sounds of the storm.

_**Got the news today**_

_**Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
Every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know  
All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know  
No no  
Yeah!  
And you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No  
Yeah  
Woah!  
So I wait 'till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
I'll be  
Fine**_  
"Wow" was all Caitlyn could say. "That was beautiful"

"Yea but I doubt the label would like it" Nate said in a defeated tone.

"Hey, you don't know what they are going to say. There's no harm in trying and seeing what they say"

"I guess we could try" Nate said slowly.

"There's the spirit" Caitlyn said while laughing a little.  
"So what to do now?" Nate asked as he and Caitlyn stood up from the piano.

"We find somewhere comfortable to sit" Caitlyn said as she spotted a few cushions in the corner. Nate also spotted them and they both made their way over there, making themselves comfortable on them.

"Let's play a game" Nate suggested.

"Like what?" Caitlyn asked. She was resting back and had closed her eyes. Nate noticed how peaceful she looked.

"Truth or truth" Nate said while Caitlyn laughed.

"What's truth or truth?"

"It's just like truth or dare but we don't do dares"

"Well yea, considering you called it truth or truth. There was no dare in there" Caitlyn teased.

"Ha ha" Nate said, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Why don't you just call it twenty questions?" Nate opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He grumbled while Caitlyn laughed.

_She has a beautiful laugh _Nate thought to himself. _No, no, no. You just met her. You can't be thinking that about her now! _Nate scolded himself.

"Nate!" Caitlyn called out to him.

"Sorry what?" Nate asked dumbly.

"You sort of zoned out there for a second"

"Sorry" Nate said sheepishly. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go first?"

"Oh yea, sure" Nate said while he thought for a moment. "Alright, favourite Christmas?"

"Oh... well... umm?" Caitlyn stammered. She had not been expecting that question.

"Don't you have a favourite Christmas?" Nate asked. Caitlyn dropped her head.

"It would help if I actually celebrated Christmas" Caitlyn mumbled but Nate heard her. His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Don't you celebrate Christmas?"

"I... umm...."

"You can trust me you know" Nate softly said, making Caitlyn look up at his face.

"It's not you that I don't trust" Caitlyn admitted. Nate frowned.

"Who don't you trust then?"

"Myself"

"Why don't you trust yourself?"

"Because.... because..." Caitlyn started but stopped. She didn't realise how hard it would be to open up.

"Do you have a hard time talking about things?" Nate questioned softly. Caitlyn couldn't do anything except nod. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on top.

"Do you think I could be an exception?" Nate pressed. He wasn't sure why but he wanted Caitlyn to be able to open up to him. He could see that she was having a hard time and he wanted to be the person to help her.

"Why would you want to listen though?" Caitlyn asked quietly that Nate almost couldn't hear her over the storm. Nate was about to answer but a crack of thunder caused both of them to jump. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't this is a funny situation" Nate said while playfully frowning.

"You should have seen your face though" Caitlyn said in between laughs.

"What is so funny about my face?" Nate asked in mock hurt.

"Everything" Caitlyn managed to get out.

"That's it!" Nate exclaimed as he leapt forward and attacked her sides with his fingers.

"Hey... stop.... that tickles...stop!" Caitlyn said while trying to push Nate's hands away.

"Not until you take that back" Nate said.

"Fine. There is nothing what wrong with your face" Caitlyn surrendered as Nate stopped tickling her.

"Was that so hard?"

"It was the hardest thing I have had to do in my life" Caitlyn said sarcastically as she made herself comfortable again.

"I really want to listen" Nate suddenly said after a few minutes of quiet. Caitlyn looked at him.

"Why though?"

"I don't really know. It's not every day you get you get people talking to you about things other than your fame and music. I have never met someone other than Mitchie who wasn't so obsessed with our fame and treated us normally" Nate confessed. Caitlyn caught Nate's eye and felt the sudden urge to tell him everything. She sighed and Nate leaned forward to listen.

"I've never liked to open myself up to people because if they get too close, I could lose them."

"What happened to make you think like that?" Nate asked. "I promise I won't tell anyone" he quickly added when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Caitlyn smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't break that promise.

"My parents and I were never close. They never wanted a kid in the first place. They were always away on business trips and when they were home... it wasn't always the best time. My dad was an alcoholic while my mum slept around when my dad wasn't home and it was just her. I never spent a Christmas with them. I never even knew them and they never wanted to know me. I loved my parents... when I got to see them. One day they left for a business trip and they never came home" Caitlyn said as she broke down in tears. Nate moved next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to continue" he said. He didn't want to put her through any more pain. Nate was furious that her parents didn't want to know her. How can no one have anyone to spend Christmas with?

"It's okay. I've started, I may as well get it all out now" Caitlyn said as she pulled away from Nate. "Um.... oh yea.... On Boxing Day our maid got a call. Apparently the ship that my parents had been on had been overtaken by an ex criminal. He murdered everyone on the boat and then himself later. They never found the ship or the bodies, only the message he left on the radio." Caitlyn ended quietly. Nate sat there wide eyed.

"How long ago was that?"

"About ten years ago"  
"So where do you stay?"

"In a foster home most of the time"

"So how can you not celebrate Christmas?"

"I always took off on Christmas day. People didn't need me hanging around their family on Christmas. The families usually just concentrate on their own kids and barely notice I'm missing. So I just wander around and go to back to the house on Boxing Day. It usually ends the same 'I just don't think we can handle a kid right now. I hope you understand. I'm sure your right family is out there somewhere'"

"How do you manage to keep so happy after all that?" Nate asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I've always got my music to turn to. It's my escape"

"You could write a book with your life story" Nate joked, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked as Caitlyn laughed.

"Would be a best seller for sad stories"

"Hey, I would read it" Nate said.

"Why would you want to read it, I just told it to you" Caitlyn said as she raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, next question" Nate looked at her and could tell that she wanted to change the topic.

"It's your turn"

"Oh" Caitlyn said as she blushed. "Umm...what was your favourite Christmas then?" Caitlyn asked, using the same question as she couldn't think of any others. Nate thought for a moment.

"It would probably have been a few years ago. Shane and Jason had already woken up and were screaming that there was a fresh snow on the ground. It never snowed on Christmas day for us so it was pretty exciting. Mum surprised us with a copy of our first CD. The rest of the day we just hung out with our family" Nate said tenderly. Caitlyn smiled at him as he remembered his Christmas with his family. Her smile dropped when she realized that she had never had a proper Christmas. Nate took note of her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish for just once in my life, that I could have a happy Christmas"

"Couldn't you stay with one of your friends over the holidays?"

"It's not the same as celebrating it with your own family"

"True" Nate said. The sat in a comfortable silence.

"What was your song about?" Caitlyn asked after a while. Nate looked at her suddenly; he really felt that he wanted to talk to her about it.

"I suffer from diabetes," Caitlyn gasped but Nate continued. "and I guess the song is how I feel about it sometimes. I think it would help people to connect with me... if we were ever allowed to actually play it for everyone"

"Don't you hate it when people think they can run your life for you?"

"Very much" Nate said while he looked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked back at him with a small smile on her face before turning away, blushing.

"I think I'm gonna try and get some rest" Caitlyn mumbled as she reached out for a few more cushions.

"Good idea" Nate said, while also getting comfortable. Nate lay on his back and listened to Caitlyn's breathing get slower and eventually even out, signally she was asleep. Nate smiled softly before also closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful.

* * *

**Probably wasn't the best chapter but it's up to you to decide. I'm thinking of re-writing it but i dont know. Please review and tell me what you think. More smitchie will be in the next chap as well.**


	3. Breaking Through

**Hey all! I'm sooo sorry it's taking me a while to update. Christmas has gotten a little busy now and mum keeps telling me off for being on the computer writing all day.. but i can't help it... i love it! :P Enjoy this chapter. It is kinda long. I seriously have no idea where to stop sometimes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing :'(**

**Song is Be Strong by Delta Goodrem... i thought it fit in with story. Listen to it... it's really good!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 – Breaking Through**

Mitchie sighed for about the millionth time that day as she looked through the window. She heard laughing behind and turned around. She saw Shane trying to hide his laughing behind his hand.

"Is something funny?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Shane shook his head.

"Calm down Mitch, I'm sure they're going to be fine"

"That's just the thing. Caitlyn has a hard time trusting people after all that she's gone through. I don't know what she's going to do when she stuck in a room with a guy she doesn't even know and who's famous" Mitchie said as she sat down next to Shane.

The camp had now gotten used to Shane Grey being around. They were also used to seeing Mitchie with him most of the time although most of the girls weren't too happy about that. They would glare at Mitchie whenever she laughed at something he said or when he would casually drape his around her shoulders.

"What has Caitlyn gone through?"

"That's not my place to tell" Mitchie said as she stood up again.

"Now where are you going?" Shane asked as he stood up with her. Mitchie shrugged.

"I don't know... but I'm bored" Mitchie said as she sighed. She watched as Shane placed a hand on his heart.

"Are you telling me that you are bored, even when you're in the company of _Shane Grey_?" Mitchie laughed at him, causing a few girls to turn around and glare at her.

"That is exactly what I am saying Popstar"

"It's Rockstar"

"That's what you think" Mitchie said as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Over to the piano" Mitchie said as pointed to the piano. Shane grabbed his guitar and followed. Mitchie sat down on the stool and ran her hand over the keys. Shane placed his guitar on the floor and sat down beside her.

"You know I've never actually heard you sing yet" Shane said.

"What a shame" Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Sing for me?" Shane asked. Mitchie looked at him. Suddenly she felt very shy around him.

"I don't know" Mitchie said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not that good" Mitchie said lamely.

"Let me be the judge of that. Hey, besides, I need to hear you sing so that I know if you're the girl with the voice." Shane explained. Mitchie scoffed.

"As if it would be me anyway. This would be the first time you would hear me sing"

"You never know. Is this going to be the first time you have sung at all during camp?"

"No" Mitchie admitted. She knew where Shane was going with this.

"So there is a chance that I could have heard it" Shane said with a smug look on his face. Mitchie laughed and pushed him of the bench. Shane fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Shane cried out as soon as he hit the floor. Everyone in the mess hall turned to look at the two. Most of the girls stood up when they saw Shane on the ground while Mitchie was laughing at him, trying hard not to fall off herself.

"Are you okay?" one of the girls closer to them asked. Shane turned around from glaring at Mitchie to answer the girl.

"Yea, I'm okay" Shane said.

"So are you going to get up off the floor?"

"Nah, it's quite comfortable down here" Shane said as Mitchie started laughing again.

"Okay" the girl said as she slowly turned back around, drawing out the word.

"You do know that that hurt, don't you?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded her head.

"Would you like some help?" Mitchie asked as she extended her hand out. Shane looked at her hand before he grabbed it. Mitchie started to pull him up but let out a shriek when he pulled her down as well, making her land on top of him.

"Oof" Shane grunted when Mitchie landed on top of him.

Mitchie looked at her position and blushed.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she scrambled to get up. As Mitchie quickly stood up, she missed the small flash of disappointment in Shane's eyes.

"It's alright, I knew one day that you would fall for me" Shane teased.

"Jerk" Mitchie returned, a large smile on her face. Shane got up and sat back down on the bench. He was about to say something when Mitchie's stomach began to grumble. Mitchie blushed and looked down.

"Someone's hungry" Shane said as he laughed.

"Feel like getting us some food?" Mitchie asked him. Shane was about to say something when he saw the pout Mitchie was giving him.

"Fine" Shane grumbled as he stood up and walked over to where there was some food laid out. Mitchie smiled and turned to face the piano. She made sure that no-one was sitting too close to her before she pulled out her songbook. She placed it on the music stand and started to play the intro to one of her songs. Before she knew it, she was playing _This is Me._

Shane walked over to the food table and grabbed some food for both himself and Mitchie. He didn't notice Tess come up behind him.

"Hey Shane" Shane whipped around to come face to face with Tess. He quickly took a step back.

"Hey Tess" Shane replied.

"How bad do you reckon this storm is going to get?" Tess asked, stepping closer to him.

"Oh...um... pretty bad?" Shane questioned, not having any idea where this conversation was going.

"I'll let you in on a little secret?" Tess asked. Shane nodded slowly, not finding any words to say. He really wanted to get back to Mitchie. Tess stepped even closer to Shane. "I'm sort of scared of storms" she whispered. Shane stepped back.

"Well.... umm... good for you" Shane said as he looked around the mess hall, trying to find something that would allow him to leave. His chance when he heard music playing. Shane frowned, the music sounded oddly familiar. He heard Tess scoff.

"What is that awful noise?" Tess asked. Shane didn't say anything but looked around the mess hall trying to find out where the music was coming from. He stopped when he saw Mitchie sitting at the piano.

"Where have I heard this before?" Shane asked himself quietly but Tess heard him.

"As if you would want to hear it. Its.... it's so simple"

"Yea well I heard something like this on my first day...." Shane trailed off when he realised where he had heard it. He grabbed the plate of food and began to walk over to where Mitchie was.

"Shane!" he heard Tess say. Shane didn't look back but continued to walk over to Mitchie.

* * *

Mitchie looked up when she saw Shane walking over to her with a plate of food.

"Took you long enough" she said when he sat back down on the bench.

"I was cornered by Tess" Shane said, shuddering at the mention of her name. "What was that you were playing a minute ago?" he asked, remembering why he had come back over so quickly. Mitchie blushed.

"It's nothing. Just something I wrote" Mitchie explained. "So... how is the search going for the girl with the voice?" she asked. Shane grinned widely.

"I don't know. I can't get the song or the voice out of my head"

"Maybe if you played it or sang it, I could help you" Mitchie offered. Shane smirked.

"Oh, you will definitely help me" Shane said. Mitchie's eyebrows rose. Shane pointed to the piano. "May I?" Mitchie nodded and moved over to give Shane some room. As Shane started to play, Mitchie was sure that her jaw had dropped to the ground. Shane finished and looked at her.

"Sound familiar?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

When Nate woke up about an hour later, the sky was a lot darker.

"When will this storm end?" Nate quietly asked himself. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard a soft sound coming from the piano. He sat up on his elbows and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. Once he was able to see, he saw Caitlyn sitting at the piano. She was looking intently at a piece of paper in front of her. He was surprised when he heard Caitlyn's soft voice accompanying the piano.

_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue_

_Do you feel like your sinking_

_Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?_

_Well I know what you're thinking_

_When you can't take it_

_You can make it_

_Sometime soon I know you'll see_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away and_

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hold on, and be strong_

Nate was mesmerized by her voice. He watched as Caitlyn would play though a part before stopping to write something on the paper and change it a little bit. Nate quietly got up and walked over to her.

"That sounded really good" Nate said, startling Caitlyn. She jumped and turned around to see Nate looking at her. She could feel her cheeks flushing.

"Umm... what?" she asked, not being able to talk properly right now. How could she, Nate Grey, famous rock-star had just complimented her song. Nate laughed.

"Your song, it was really good" he said as he sat down beside her on the bench.

"Oh... thank you" Caitlyn said quietly. She watched as Nate looked at the lyrics before his fingers went to the notes that were supposed to be played. He started to play the introduction. "How on earth can you figure out the music to this through my messy handwriting?" Caitlyn asked. Nate smiled.

"My writing was a lot worse than this when I first started writing. I couldn't understand it half the time" Nate said as he continued to play. He stopped and looked at her. "Will you play it for me?"

"Wh.... why?" Caitlyn stuttered. "I'm not even that good anyway"

"Would I be asking you to play it if I didn't think it was good?" Nate challenged. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized that Nate had won.

"Fine then." Caitlyn said as she got ready to play.

"Don't just play it because I want you to" Nate said, making Caitlyn look at him. "Play because you want to" Caitlyn looked at Nate and smiled. She turned back to the piano and let out a shaky breath. Wouldn't you if you were just about to play a song to a celebrity? As soon as Caitlyn began to play, she forgot that Nate was sitting there. She became lost in her music. Soon her soft voice blended in with the piano.

_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?_

_Do you feel like you're sinking?_

_Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?_

_Well I know what you're thinking_

_When you can't take it_

_You can make it_

_Sometime soon I know you'll see_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away and_

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hold on, and be strong_

_We're taking each step one day at a time_

_You can't lose your spirit_

_Let live and let live forget and forgive_

_It's all how you see it_

_And just remember keep it together_

_Don't you know you're never alone_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away_

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hold on, and be strong_

_No you're not defeated_

_And soon you'll be smiling once again_

_Then you won't have to feel it_

_Let it go with the wind_

_Time passes us by_

_And know that you're allowed to cry_

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away_

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hold on and be strong_

_oh oh_

_hold on, hold on_

_be strong_

_da da (in background)_

_hold on and be strong_

Caitlyn finished the song and looked at Nate. She bit her lip as she waited.

"Did you write this yourself?" Nate finally asked. Caitlyn nodded. "Wow. That was incredible"

"Are you serious?" Nate nodded.

"I'm dead serious. You have a natural talent" He said. Caitlyn blushed.

"Except no-one knows about it" she mumbled.

"Why?" Nate asked. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows

"Have you seen the kids at this place? They all have unbelievable voices. Mine is not going to get me anywhere so why bother. I'll just stick to producing and dancing"

"You can't let all that go to waste though! You have an amazing voice that I'm sure would give people a run for their money" Nate exclaimed.

"Thanks, but this is just a hobby that I love doing when I want to let my feelings out. I don't like to be in the spotlight. I prefer to help people get their own" Caitlyn explained as she stood up and walked over to the mini fridge. Nate watched her walk away before turning back to the piano.

"It's okay to want a little bit of attention sometimes" Nate said quietly as he looked at Caitlyn's songbook.

* * *

**Okay... so i'm not too sure about the ending here but that is up to you to decide. Tell me if you like it. **

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes as well. I tend to always miss some when i proof read  
**

**Just a suggestion..... coz i am a little stuck. If there is anything you would like to see in this story then please tell me.... i need some ideas. I want to keep this going for a few more chapters before the storm lets up and stuff.... so anything would really be appreciated. Thank You!!!!**


	4. Warming Up

**So i'm really sorry about the wait on this story but it was reported and i wasn't sure what would happen if i updated but i thought i would give it a try. Hope you like it. **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Mitchie couldn't believe that this was happening. It was not possible that she was the voice that Shane had been looking for. Mitchie opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. It didn't help that Shane was laughing at her.

"What is so funny?" Mitchie finally managed to ask. Shane just shook his head while the smile never left his face.

"Will you sing the whole song for me?" he asked. Mitchie could see that he really wanted to hear the whole song by looking in his eyes.

Shane could see that Mitchie was still confused by the whole thing.

"Wh... why?" Mitchie finally managed to ask, her eyes never leaving Shane's.

"Because I want to hear the rest of the song that has had me going insane since the first day of camp" Shane explained.

"But when have you heard me sing? How am I possibly the girl you have been looking for?"

"You were playing on the first day in the mess hall. I was hiding out the front from a group of screaming girls"

"Oh" Mitchie said while a small blush crept up onto her cheeks. "This feels like a dream" Mitchie mumbled to herself but Shane still heard her. He laughed softly.

"Will you please play the whole song for me?"

"Umm...sur" Mitchie started but stopped as soon as she saw that most people in the mess hall were watching the conversation. Shane turned around and saw everyone looking at them. He turned back to Mitchie.

"Don't worry about them. Just please play the song for me and you have to sing it as well"

"Oh... umm... sure" Mitchie stumbled over her words as she turned around to face the piano. She took a deep breath before she started to play the first note. She started off a little shaky, knowing that Shane as well as more than half the mess hall was listening to her. She looked over at Shane and he gave her an encouraging smile, seeing that she was nervous. Mitchie smiled at him before she began to grow a little more confident. Her voice became a little louder as she lost herself in the song. Mitchie looked over at Shane again to see that he had taken his guitar out and was now playing along with her.

"Try and follow along" Shane suddenly said to Mitchie as he started to play the song he played for her at down at the dock. Mitchie continued to softly play _This is Me_ as she watched the chords Shane was playing. Shane listened as the two songs played together. He suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, having stopped as well. She watched Shane who looked deep in thought.

"Keep playing the same rhythm as the chorus but use the chords that I use" Shane said. **(A/N: I have a feeling that this isn't true but just pretend that it is for the sake of the story) **Mitchie nodded and began to play the chords for _Gotta Find You_ in the same rhythm as _This is Me_. Both grinned widely as the song came together.

"Wow" Mitchie said softly once they had finished playing.

"You do know that I wrote that song after I heard you playing on the first day" Shane said to Mitchie.

"I can't believe that it's actually me though. I didn't think anyone could hear me that day" Mitchie admitted.

"Part of me was kind of hoping that it was you" Shane quietly told her. Mitchie blushed and turned back to the piano.

"I'm... I'm just going to....um...call Caitlyn" Mitchie mumbled as she stood up from the piano. Shane laughed silently to himself as he watched Mitchie stumble over her words while the blush on her cheeks intensified.

Mitchie quickly walked away from the piano to avoid embarrassing herself further in front of Shane. She walked over to the window of the mess hall, took out her phone and dialled Caitlyn's number.

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered.

"Caitlyn, how are you hanging up?" Mitchie asked. She could have sworn that she heard Caitlyn sigh in relief on the other end.

"I don't know what's happening to me Mitchie. I've never been able to trust people so easily but.... it's different with Nate"

"Have you told him what happened with your parents and such?"

"Yea.... and it was really easy as well"

"Sometimes you don't realize how easy it can be to talk to some people"

"I don't know Mitchie. There was a reason why I didn't open myself up to people in the first place"

"You never actually told me" Mitchie pressed, hoping that Caitlyn might tell her exactly why she was so closed up about her life.

"People close to me have always found a way to let me down. First it's my parents, then friends at school and even here at camp. After a while, you just find it hard to trust people, not knowing if they are also going to let you down"

"Do you trust me?" Mitchie asked quietly.

"Of course I do Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You're one of the few people that I do"

"You're one of the few people that I trust as well" Mitchie whispered.

"Why? You seem like the person who would have a lot of friends"

"Ha" Mitchie laughed. "As if I would have heaps of friends. I'm known as the outcast at my school. I have one friend there. Other than her, there are only two other people that I trust completely other then my parents"

"Who?" Caitlyn asked.

"You and ..." Mitchie spoke so quietly on the other end that Caitlyn didn't catch the last name.

"Me and who?" Caitlyn had a pretty good guess as to who it would be.

"Shane" Mitchie mumbled a little louder. Caitlyn grinned widely.

"Is someone blushing?" she teased.

"I am not blushing!"

"Sure you aren't"

"I am not! I don't like him like that" Mitchie defended herself. Caitlyn felt her grin grow wider when she realized that she had Mitchie cornered.

"I never asked you if you liked him Mitchie. What are you hiding from me?" she teased. Caitlyn could here Mitchie groan on the other end of the phone.

"Ummm..... I'm not hiding anything?" Mitchie tried. Both girls knew it was useless.

"Just admit it Mitchie and I will leave you alone"

"You would not leave me alone"

"That is true. Now admit it!"

"But.... i.... I don't....... fine. I like him okay"

"Like who?"

"Caitlyn, I swear I am going to hurt you when this is all over"

"I don't care. Now who is it that you like?"

"I like Shane okay" Mitchie finally admitted. She heard Caitlyn laughing on the other end so she quickly said bye before shutting the phone, ending the conversation. She ran her hand through her hair before turning around to see Shane standing right there. He wore an amused expression on his face.

"Hi" he said calmly. Mitchie on the other hand was freaking out. How much of that conversation did he hear?

"Hi"

"So how is Caitlyn?  
"She's hanging in there. I think she's warming up to Nate" Mitchie explained. Shane nodded and stepped closer to her. Mitchie felt her heartbeat increase.  
"I want to try something but you have to close your eyes for me"

"What?" Mitchie asked as she raised her eyebrows at Shane.

"Just trust me" he whispered to her. Mitchie looked at Shane before nodding slightly and closing her eyes. In those next few seconds, Mitchie felt like she was in heaven because in those few seconds, Shane had placed his lips over hers in a sweet kiss. Mitchie immediately melted into the kiss and Shane could tell. He wrapped his arms around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. They broke apart but didn't release their hold on each other.

"I'm glad I heard that conversation" was all that Shane whispered to Mitchie before he connected their lips again. Neither noticed the saddened looks on most of the girls faces as they all watched the exchange.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Caitlyn sat by the window and watched the rain falling outside. She couldn't believe that she had played her song for Nate. Caitlyn snuck a glance over at Nate. He was once again writing but this time, a guitar was resting on his lap. Her ringtone cut through the silence.

_**Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door  
Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay  
down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly**_

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered. She looked over at Nate to see that he was watching her with an amused expression on his face. No doubt from the ringtone.

"Caitlyn, how are you hanging up?" Mitchie's voice came through. Caitlyn sighed at the sound of Mitchie's voice. It managed to distract her from thinking about Nate too much

"I don't know what's happening to me Mitchie. I've never been able to trust people so easily but.... it's different with Nate" Caitlyn admitted. She looked over at Nate yet again. She was surprised to see him staring back at her with a soft smile on his face, obviously hearing the part about her being able to trust him.

"Have you told him what happened with your parents and such?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn smiled over at Nate, who smiled back.

"Yea.... and it was really easy as well"

"_He understood really well" _ Caitlyn thought to herself.

"Sometimes you don't realize how easy it can be to talk to some people" Mitchie said softly.

"I don't know Mitchie. There was a reason why I didn't open myself up to people in the first place"

"You never actually told me" Mitchie pressed. Caitlyn felt bad about not telling Mitchie what had happened with her. She pondered it for a moment, knowing that if she told Mitchie now, Nate would be able to her more about her life.

"_Mitchie's gotta know sometime" _ Caitlyn told herself before she began to talk again.

"People close to me have always found a way to let me down. First it's my parents, then friends at school and even here at camp. After a while, you just find it hard to trust people, not knowing if they are also going to let you down" she explained. Mitchie was quiet on the other end and she could feel Nate still staring at her.

"Do you trust me?" Caitlyn heard Mitchie ask quietly. She wondered why Mitchie would even think to ask that.

"Of course I do Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You're one of the few people that I do"

"You're one of the few people that I trust as well" Mitchie whispered. Caitlyn was confused after that statement.

"Why? You seem like the person who would have a lot of friends"

"Ha" Mitchie laughed. "As if I would have heaps of friends. I'm known as the outcast at my school. I have one friend there. Other than her, there are only two other people that I trust completely other then my parents"

"Who?" Caitlyn asked.

"You and ..." Caitlyn rolled her eyes when Mitchie's voice dropped. She was obviously embarrassed by something or someone and Caitlyn had a pretty good guess as to who it would be.

"Me and who?" Caitlyn pressed, a knowing smirk growing on her face.

"Shane" Mitchie mumbled a little louder. Caitlyn grinned widely. Nate looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Mitchie and Shane" she mouthed to him before returning to the conversation.

"Is someone blushing?" she teased.

"I am not blushing!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Sure you aren't"

"I am not! I don't like him like that" Mitchie defended herself. Caitlyn felt her grin grow wider when she realized Mitchie had just let her onto a secret that she hadn't meant to tell. Mitchie was trapped now.

"I never asked you if you liked him Mitchie. What are you hiding from me?" she teased. She laughed when she heard Mitchie groan on the other end of the phone.

"Ummm..... I'm not hiding anything?" Mitchie tried.

"Just admit it Mitchie and I will leave you alone"

"You would not leave me alone"

"That is true. Now admit it!"

"But.... i.... I don't....... fine. I like him okay"

"Like who?"

"Caitlyn, I swear I am going to hurt you when this is all over"

"I don't care. Now who is it that you like?"

"I like Shane okay" Mitchie finally admitted. Caitlyn started laughing and she could see Mitchie glaring at her phone. Caitlyn didn't even hear Mitchie end the call.

"What is so funny?" Nate asked. Caitlyn stopped laughing and looked at Nate.

"Mitchie just told me that she likes Shane"

"I think that was pretty obvious"

"Yea, but it is more fun when you actually get said people to admit it" Caitlyn said as she swung herself around to face Nate, still sitting by the window.

"You know, I haven't the song you have for your ringtone in a long time" Caitlyn blushed and looked down at the floor.

"It's one of the few songs that I like of yours" Caitlyn told him honestly. She didn't mean to offend him if she did, but she preferred to tell people the truth than to hide it behind a lie.

"Same with me" Nate said, surprising Caitlyn.

"You don't like your other stuff?" she asked, standing up and walking over to him. Nate shrugged.

"The label pretty much has the music we are supposed to play set in stone. They don't like change very much. Shane and Jason have been begging the label to let us change up our sound again to what is used to be, music that connects with people"

"Like your song before?" Caitlyn asked softly. Nate nodded and smiled at her. Caitlyn smiled back. They both continued to look at each other before Caitlyn blush and broke contact. She fiddled with the sleeves of Nate's jumper.

"Do you know what the time is by any chance?" Caitlyn asked, trying to remove some of the awkwardness in the room.

"It's about eight" Nate replied. Caitlyn nodded while she walked over to where the cushions were. She settled herself on a large one and snuggled up into the jumper. Nate walked over and smirked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Like the jumper huh?" he asked in a teasing tone. Caitlyn blushed.

"It's really warm and smells nice" Caitlyn said. Her eyes went wide and she clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"That's good to know" Nate laughed.  
"Shut up" Caitlyn mumbled, hiding her face in her hands. Caitlyn didn't understand what was happening to her. She was never like this around other guys. Then again, Nate was just any other guy. He was a famous singer, which made this situation all the more worse. She was surprised when she felt Nate's hands prying her hands away from her face. She looked up at him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about" he told her.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who pretty much said that you smelt nice"

"I would say it anyway" Nate mumbled to himself but Caitlyn still heard him.

"Do you know how cheesy you sound?" Caitlyn joked, lightening the mood a little bit.

"It's a gift I have" Nate said as he puffed his chest out. Caitlyn laughed and pushed him back.

"You're an idiot" she said as she laughed at the hurt expression on his face. Nate smirked at her.

"You did not just say that"

"I think I just did"

"You know what that means right?" Nate asked. Caitlyn didn't have time to answer as Nate attacked her sides, tickling her. Caitlyn squealed and tried to get free.

"Stop!" Caitlyn managed to say in between laughs.

"Take back saying that I was an idiot then" Nate said. Both were too caught up in their fun to realize the position they were in. Nate had moved so that he was pretty much straddling Caitlyn while still tickling her.

"Fine. You are not an idiot" Caitlyn finally said. Nate smiled proudly.

"Thank you" he said as he stopped tickling her. Now they realized their position. Both blushed as Nate moved off her. Caitlyn sat up next to him and straightened herself out.

"Well I think I'm going to try and get some sleep" Caitlyn mumbled sleepily. Nate looked over at her and took in how tired she actually looked.

"Good idea" he said. Acting on impulse, Nate leaned over and quickly kissed Caitlyn on the cheek. "Good night" he said to her. He turned around and began to set up a place to sleep but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caitlyn blush while a warm smile made its way onto her face.

"Good night" she said before laying down, once again snuggling into Nate's jumper. Nate lay down next to her and lay on his back, looking up through the window in the roof. He listened as Caitlyn's breathing became evened before Nate eventually drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**So i hope you like that. If this does get reported.... please go and read it on jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive. this story is posted under the same name. I need more reviews over there. **

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. I'm going away for the next two weeks so i won't be able to update until then.. i'll try and write more while i'm away.  
**


	5. Morning After

**Hey guys. I am soooo sorry for the long delay. Final year of school is already taking its toll on me. Homework seems to be a never finishing pile. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as usual but its getting late here and i have an early morning class tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter. It's more a filler chapter before everything else happens. Hope you like.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Morning After**

Nate wasn't sure what happened, but he knew that he was a lot more comfortable than when he fell asleep last night. He also noticed that he was a lot warmer as well. When Nate opened his eyes, he found the reason why. Caitlyn was sleeping in a curled up ball, snuggled into his chest. He knew that he should move so that she wouldn't get a fright when she woke up but this position was way too comfortable and Nate really didn't want to move. While Caitlyn was sleeping, Nate took the time to really look at her. He noticed that Caitlyn had a soft look on her face as she slept. Some of her hair was resting over her face while the rest was spread out behind her. Nate was pleased to see her looking so peaceful but he could tell that she was struggling with something. He already knew that she had a hard enough time letting people in but there seemed to be something more on top of that. He wondered how Caitlyn could be so strong, going back and forth between foster homes and never really feeling appreciated. Nate was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Caitlyn starting to stir. He quickly moved over a little so that Caitlyn wouldn't know how close they had been when she was sleeping.

Caitlyn slowly started to open her eyes. She registered the fact that she was no longer as warm as she had been. Once her eyes were fully opened, she looked up to see Nate watching her. Caitlyn adverted her gaze while she felt her cheeks warming up.

"Good morning" Nate said with a clear smile heard in his voice.

"Morning" Caitlyn mumbled as she curled back up in a ball, snuggling into the jumper once again.

"Have you noticed that the storm is over?" Nate questioned, laughing as he watched Caitlyn snuggle deeper into the cushions.

"I don't want to get up"

"You're going to have to get up sooner or later" Nate said, venturing a little closer to Caitlyn.

"I choose later. Is there a blanket or something around here?" Caitlyn asked, opening her eyes to look around.

"We never had any blankets last night" Nate said in a confused voice. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure? Because I was really warm last night" she said. Nate smirked at this comment and Caitlyn took note of his face. "What?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it" Nate said as he stood up. Caitlyn stood up as well.

"Oh come on. You can't just leave it like that!" she exclaimed. Nate turned to look at her and stopped. Caitlyn looked absolutely beautiful. Even though the jumper was too large for her, it suited her. Her hair looked perfect and her face had a playful look on it.

"I think I can" Nate teased her as he edged his way towards the door.

"Would you just tell me..." Caitlyn trailed off as she reached the door, looking outside.

"Oh my gosh" Nate breathed out as he took in the scene facing him. Camp Rock had definitely been hit badly by the storm. Quite a few trees had fallen over while there were branches and rubbish everywhere. The lake no longer looked peaceful. All the canoes had been tipped over and were now all over the place. Parts of the dock had been ripped away. The cabins were now sporting broken windows, roofs and window shutters.

"We should go and find Brown" Nate mumbled as be begun to make his way down the stairs and head towards the mess hall. Caitlyn barely nodded and she started to slowly walk after Nate. Nate stopped walking and looked behind him, watching as Caitlyn slowly made her way through. When she was close enough, Nate reached over and linked their fingers together. Caitlyn didn't seem to notice.

"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked quietly. Nate sighed.

"I don't know. I really don't know" he answered as he gave her hand a slight squeeze. Caitlyn now seemed to register that Nate was holding her hand. She was surprised that she was actually letting him. Nate noticed Caitlyn blush as they continued to walk. He also noticed that her gaze was on their linked hands. He smiled to himself as the mess hall came into view.

XXXXX

* * *

"Mitchie" Shane quietly said. Mitchie grumbled in response causing Shane to chuckle at her. "Come on Mitchie, it's time to wake up"

"But you're so comfortable" Mitchie whined. Shane laughed while he tightened his arms around her. He smiled as he thought back to last night.

_Flashback_

_Mitchie could feel herself blush as Shane kissed her for a second time. She pulled away slightly. _

"_I think we have an audience" she whispered to him. Shane just shrugged. _

"_It's nothing they weren't expecting" he said with a smirk on his face. Mitchie gasped and slapped him on the chest. _

"_Mitchie?" Connie Torres called out. Mitchie groaned. _

"_I'm hoping that she didn't see that" she whispered to Shane._

"_Why not?" Shane asked. _

"_Because I'm still mom and dad's little girl whom they don't want to date" she mumbled to Shane as her mother approached. _

"_Hi mom" Mitchie greeted her mom nervously. _

"_Hi Mrs Torres" Shane greeted. Connie nodded in response before settling her gaze on Mitchie. Mitchie shrunk back a little. _

"_I'm assuming that this means you two are together now?" she questioned. Mitchie once again blushed while Shane laughed awkwardly Connie smirked at them. "I'll take that as a yes. Please be responsible. That is all I am asking of you two" Connie said before she walked away. Once her mother was out of earshot, Mitchie let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. _

"_At least your mom approves" Shane said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulders. Mitchie snorted. _

"_Ha. Mom might approve but dad might be a different story" Mitchie laughed when she saw Shane's face pale a little bit. It was quickly hidden by a smile. _

"_I'll just turn on the Shane Grey charm. How can he resist me?" he asked while he puffed out his chest. Mitchie laughed at him. _

"_You and your big head" she said as she turned around to walk back over to the piano. _

"_Campers, listen up" Brown's voice carried out in the mess hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. "I know that some of you are going to want to stay up later but we are going to stick to camp rules and that means that it's lights out in 10 minutes. Please come and grab a blanket from up front and try and make yourselves comfortable in here. Also, please stay with at least one other person. Buddy system" Brown finished. Everyone laughed at the last little bit before standing up and going to grab a blanket. Mitchie looked up at Shane. _

"_Sleep sounds like a good idea" Shane smiled and nodded. _

"_I'll go and get some blankets"_

"_Alright" Mitchie said as she watched Shane try and make his way through the girls. _

_Shane returned a few minutes later carrying two blankets and two bottles of waters. Mitchie was sitting on the ground with her song book on front of her. _

"_What are you working on?" Shane asked, startling Mitchie out of her train of thought. She looked up and smiled at him. _

"_It's nothing at the moment" Mitchie admitted as Shane sat down next to her. _

"_But it will be" _

"_Maybe, I'm just rambling on paper right now" _

"_Can I see?" Shane asked as he began to reach across for the paper. Mitchie blushed and moved it out of his way. _

'_It's not that good" she tried as an excuse but Shane wouldn't have any of it. He managed to grab the paper out of Mitchie's hand and look over it. _

_**How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true**_

_Shane looked over at Mitchie once he had finished reading what she had. _

"_So you knew I was kind of into you?" he questioned with a teasing voice. Mitchie blushed._

"_Shut up. I just ran with the words" Mitchie mumbled as she took the book back. _

"_It's really good Mitchie. You need to finish it" Mitchie was about to reply but she cut herself off with a yawn. _

"_I'll try and finish it off in the morning" she mumbled as she curled up into Shane's side. Shane smiled warmly at her before draping one of the blankets on her. He watched as he eyes slowly started to close. _

"_Sweet dreams Mitchie" Shane whispered to her as he softly placed a kiss on her forehead. He pulled back, aware that someone was watching him. Shane blushed when he looked up and met Mrs Torres' gaze on him. She gave him a warm smile before returning to her conversation with Jason and Brown. He watched Connie for a while longer before settling into a comfortable position and falling asleep himself. _

_****End Flashback****_

"We've got to get up Mitchie. Don't you want to find Caitlyn?" Shane asked while rubbing Mitchie's back. This seemed to wake Mitchie up.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about Caitlyn" she said as she sat upright. Shane stood up and extended his hand towards her.

"Come on. Let's go see if Brown will let us go find her and Nate" Shane said to her. Mitchie smiled and took his hand and stood up. Together they walked over to Brown.

"Hey uncle Brown" Shane greeted his uncle. Brown looked up when he heard someone call his name.

"Morning Shane. Morning Mitchie"

"Morning Brown" Mitchie said.

"What can I help you two with?"

"We were wondering if we could go out to the music room to get Nate and Caitlyn." Shane asked.

"Of course two can. Just be careful out there" Brown advised. Mitchie and Shane nodded as the turned around to walk towards the front door.

"Looks like we don't need to look very far" Shane suddenly said.

"What?" Mitchie asked. Shane said nothing except point out the door. Mitchie looked out and saw Caitlyn and Nate walking towards them. What surprised Mitchie most was that Nate was walking in front of Caitlyn and was holding her hand.

* * *

**So that is the end of this chapter. I hope it was okay. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon but school is a first priority right seeing as it is my final year and i want to do well. **

**Enjoy!!**


	6. Clean Up

**Hey guys. I am soooooo sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have been soo busy with school that i barely have time for myself now. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me a while to write up. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6 – Clean Up**

"I can't believe how bad the storm was" Caitlyn commented as they continued to walk up to the mess hall.

"I hope Brown as an idea of what to do to get this place back to normal" Nate said as he turned around to look at her. Caitlyn couldn't help but blush when her eyes locked with his. Nate laughed softly at her. "You've gone a little red there Caitlyn" he teased. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but found she had no comeback.

"Shut up" she finally said.

"Caitlyn!" Both heads turned towards the mess hall when they heard a new voice call out. They saw Mitchie and Shane standing at the door smiling at them. Nate watched as a large smile made its way onto Caitlyn's face before she pulled her hand away and ran over to them.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Shane" Nate said, acknowledging his brother. Shane nodded in return.  
"You two have fun yesterday?" Mitchie asked them. Caitlyn blushed slightly while Nate just shrugged.

"If you call being locked up in room all night during a storm fun then yeah, we had a blast" Nate said, winking at Caitlyn when Mitchie and Shane weren't looking.

"We'd better get back into the Mess Hall then. I think Brown is going to split everyone into groups to go around cleaning up as best they can" Shane said. The other three nodded and walked back into the Mess Hall.

"Nate!" Jason exclaimed as soon as the group walked through the door. Nate smiled at his brother.

"Hi Jason"

"Was it alright sleeping in the music room last night?"

"Yea it was actually" Nate said while Caitlyn nodded, a small smile on her face. Mitchie noticed it this time.

"You. Me. Talk. Now" she said, grabbing Caitlyn by the wrist and dragging her away. The three guys just watched as Caitlyn stumbled forward and started to tell Mitchie off. Shane turned to Nate.

"So what really happened last night?" Nate shrugged.

"Nothing really happened. We just talked and then slept"

"That's it? You did nothing else except eat and sleep?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I might have shown her a song I was working on and I caught her working on one of hers"

"You mean you actually showed someone else apart from us one of your songs before you record it? When it's in the working progress?" Shane asked. Both Jason and Nate knew that Nate didn't like to show anyone a song that was in working progress. When someone was going to hear it, it was when the three of them were in the recording studio and the song had been written and edited to perfection.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. She just asked to hear it and I played it for her" Nate said, looking around like it wasn't a big deal.

"You must like her then" Shane commented. Nate blushed while he looked over at Caitlyn and Mitchie who were deep in conversation.

"She's growing on me" he said with a smile before leaving his brothers and walking over to Brown and the other councillors.

XXX

"Can we loosen the grip on the wrist at all?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie dragged her away. Mitchie looked down and softened her grip.

"Sorry but I want to hear all about this" Mitchie explained as she stopped a safe distance from the guys.

"What is there to tell?"

"That fact that you seem really comfortable with Nate and something seemed to have happened last night"

"Nothing happened last nig-" Caitlyn cut herself off as she thought about something.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Nate wouldn't tell me something this morning about something from last night"

"What do you think it would be?" Mitchie asked as she looked over at the guys.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with why I was really warm last night. He wouldn't tell me anything" Caitlyn said. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn for a minute before she started grinning. Caitlyn groaned.

"What?"

"I'm going to guess that you two didn't have any blankets in the room did you?" Mitchie questioned. Caitlyn shook her head.

"I am also going to guess that you are wearing Nate's jumper right now" Caitlyn blushed while Mitchie continued. "But that wasn't the only thing keeping you warm"

"Would you please just tell me what you are thinking?"

"How close were you and Nate sleeping?"

"Um... I don't know. I feel asleep really fast" Caitlyn explained. Mitchie was about to say something else when she noticed Jason and Shane making their way over to them. She leaned in close to Caitlyn and whispered in her ear,

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Nate was sleeping really close to you" Mitchie pulled away to see the shocked look on Caitlyn's face. Caitlyn didn't have any time to say anything before the guys came up.

"What's happening?" Shane asked as he went and stood next to Mitchie.

"Just talking" Mitchie answered as she wrapped her arm around Shane's waist. "Where did Nate go?"

"He went over to talk to Brown" Jason answered.

"You alright there Caitlyn?" Shane asked. The others now turned their attention to Caitlyn who seemed to have zoned out. She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Shane asked again. Caitlyn didn't answer straight away but she ran a hand through her hair, not noticing the curly haired band member watching her and hearing everything she was saying.

"What's wrong with me Mitchie?" Caitlyn suddenly asked, startling the other three who were waiting for a different answer. They all held confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?"

"I have never been able to trust someone so easily after one night. What makes Nate so different?"

Mitchie smiled while the boys wore confused looks.

"I can't answer that for you"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for Mitchie" Caitlyn mumbled. Mitchie and the guys all laughed.

"I'm sure you will figure it out sooner or later"

"You two are really confusing you know that" Shane said, making the girls remember the guy's presence.

"It's called 'girl talk' for a reason Shane" Caitlyn explained with a giggle.

"What?"

"We talk in a way that you won't be able to understand"

"Don't worry about it Shane" Mitchie said. Shane pouted while the girls laughed.

"Alright campers, listen up" Browns voice carried throughout the mess hall. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and turned to look at him. "I know that a few of you have seen the damage that the storm last night has caused to the camp. Because of this, classes have been cancelled and instead everyone will be helping to clean this place up" a few groans came from some of the campers. "You will be sorted into groups of about six people and we will assign you an area to work on."

Twenty minutes later everyone had been sorted into groups. Brown had been kind enough to keep Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Nate and Jason together although Tess had become a new addition for the cleanup.

"Remind me again why we have to put up with her?" Mitchie quietly asked Shane as the group walked to their designated cleanup area.

"Because, Brown said to and I don't really want to know what he will do if we don't follow his orders" Shane explained as he helped Mitchie over a log.

"Still, she hates me and Caitlyn and absolutely adores you three" Mitchie grumbled. Shane laughed while he stopped walking and took Mitchie's hands in his. Nate and Jason gave them a look but continued walking. Neither had noticed Tess watching them.

"I don't care what Tess thinking about the either of us. I know how I feel about you and nothing is going to change that. You've changed me in so so many ways Mitchie and there is no way that I was going to give that up and go back to my old self." Shane explained to Mitchie. Mitchie smiled as she released one of her hands and brought it up to his cheek.

"Shane Grey the smooth talker" she said to him. Shane gave Mitchie a large smile.

"That's what they tell me" Shane said before he leant forward and gently kissed Mitchie.

"I'm never going to grow tired of that" Mitchie mumbled.

"I don't think I will either" Shane said. Mitchie laughed and grabbed his hand.

"We better catch up to the others" she said as she started to drag him forward. Tess quickly walked up ahead so that she wouldn't be caught.

**XXXXX**

"There is so much stuff to cleanup" Caitlyn whined. Nate laughed while he started to pick up some of the rubbish.

"Let's not waste time then"

"Why on earth do you seem to be enjoying this?" Caitlyn asked with an incredulous look. Nate shrugged.

"The faster we get this done, the more time we can spend indoors where it is warm"

"I like that idea"

"And then you shall proceed to tell me more about your life and I'll tell you more about mine" Caitlyn stopped working and turned to look at him.

"You really want to talk to me more?" she asked, slightly doubtful. Not very many people wanted to just talk and get to know her. Nate nodded his head.

"Of course I do" he said with a sincere smile. Caitlyn smiled back and turned away so that he wouldn't see her blush.

"I might just take you up on that offer" she said. Nate smiled as he continued to work. Once again, neither had noticed standing off to the side.

* * *

**Awesomeness. **

**Can i just say that i am still on a high from the Taylor Swift concert i went to about a week ago! Freaking amazing it was!!!**

**Review**

**xx  
**


	7. Leaving

**OMG! I am sooo sorry that it has taken me forever to update this story. The only thing i can say is that school is really hectic right now. I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others. I'll try to make the others better. I'm really hoping to finish this story soon so that i can start some others. I know that i've done a lot of oneshots and i want to work more at chapter stories. Anyway... enough rambling... enjoy this chap**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Leaving  
**

A few hours later, Camp Rock was looking better than it had. Everyone was tired after cleaning and hauling branches out of the way.

"My arms are soo sore" Mitchie said as the group made their way into the mess hall for the final announcements before it was time to leave.

"Was this too much work for you to handle Mitchie?" Tess asked. Mitchie glared at her.

"She wasn't talking to you Tess" Caitlyn said.

"And I wasn't talking to you either orphan" Tess said with a smirk. Caitlyn, Nate and Mitchie froze while Shane and Jason looked on with confused faces.

"Wh....what are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked in a shaky voice. Tess walked right up to Caitlyn.

"I know all about your pathetic life at home Caitlyn Geller"

"Shut up Tess" Mitchie said but Tess paid no attention.

"I know all about your parents and the multiple foster families you have had. Weren't you good enough for them? Were you that small that no-one ever noticed you?" Caitlyn just stood there, not believing what Tess was saying. Angry tears were beginning to gather in her eyes.

"You don't know anything about my life" Caitlyn said through gritted teeth. The others didn't know what to do.

"What's the matter Caitlyn? Afraid that people are going to know too much about your life? That people might actually know exactly what goes on in Caitlyn Geller's life?"

"Do you not have anything better to do than pick on people because they are not perfect?" Mitchie asked.

"News flash _Mitchie_" Tess said, spitting Mitchie's name. "If you're not perfect, you don't deserve to be at Camp Rock"

"Everything is not a competition Tess"

"In this type of business it is. And I'm going to come out on top" Tess said before she walked into the mess hall. Once Tess had disappeared from view, everyone turned to look at Caitlyn.

"You okay Cait?" Mitchie asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?" Jason asked. Caitlyn looked up and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sure Jason" she said before entering the mess hall.

"We have to make her happy again" Jason said to the others.

"How are we going to do that?" Nate asked.

"Just let her know that you aren't going to treat her differently because of her life outside Camp Rock" Mitchie said. "Caitlyn's going to be scared now that none of us are going to want to talk to her because she doesn't have the same life as us. That's why she keeps on putting up that wall around herself. If we go in there and treat her no differently, you have no idea how much she would appreciate that"

"So what are we waiting for?" Shane asked, grabbing Mitchie's hand and leading her into the mess hall. Nate went to walk in after them but Jason stopped him.

"You like her, don't you?" he accused. Nate stared at him with an open mouth.

"What on earth gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. You just seem...different around her"

"Well you can keep on thinking that but I don't like Caitlyn. I barley know her. I only met her yesterday" Nate said as he started to walk through the door.

"You do know that there is such a thing as love at first sight yeah?" Jason asked with a knowing smile on his face. Nate stopped for a moment before continuing into the mess hall.

"Young love" Jason said with a laugh before he walked into the mess hall, quickly finding the table where the others were sitting. It was no surprise that Nate was sitting next to Caitlyn.

"Who's hungry?" Shane asked once Jason was seated. Mitchie noted the surprised look on Caitlyn's face as they all continued to act normally, as if Tess hadn't said anything. She snuck a glance at Nate and she could tell that he didn't care about Caitlyn's past. Mitchie also had a feeling that Nate was going to be there as much as he could for her because last night seemed to have had a lasting effect on the two. Maybe someday something would evolve from their closeness. Mitchie knew that Jason was now going to take Caitlyn under his wing. He had always said how much he had wanted a little sister. Now knowing about Caitlyn's troubled past, he had a chance to provide her with a sense of security and warmth. Mitchie could see that Shane was going to develop a brother/sister relationship with Caitlyn. She could see the teasing that was going to come.

"Why are you guys still hanging around me?" Caitlyn's voice cut through Mitchie's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"I would have thought that you wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere next to me after what Tess said"

"What are you truly afraid of Caitlyn?" Jason asked. Nate and Mitchie looked at each other, both knowing that they knew what mainly scared Caitlyn.

**XX**

Caitlyn seemed surprised at the question. No-one had ever really wanted to know exactly why Caitlyn closed everyone off. They usually just accepted that Caitlyn was a private person. She looked to Mitchie to see what she should do. Mitchie just smiled and nodded, silently telling her that she could trust these guys. They weren't going to hurt her.

"Every time that I have gotten close to someone, I end up losing them or they end up disappointing me. My biological parents never spent any time with me and my foster parents are usually too caught up in their own families to take any notice of me. I guess over time I just grew to block out people, knowing that I would be repeating the whole pattern all over again"

"So you don't like to let people in for fear of being forgotten and alone?" Jason asked, putting the pieces together. Caitlyn nodded.

"Pretty much"

"You know, when I was younger, my friends would be embarrassed to be seen with me because of who I am. I dealt with some weight issues as a child" Jason suddenly said. Everyone except Caitlyn was confused for a moment before they caught on to what Jason was doing.

"My brother left me and my family to go and live in England to become a chef over there. He doesn't like to call us anymore" Mitchie said. Caitlyn smiled at her friend's attempts to cheer her up.

"We're all here for you Caitlyn" Shane said.

"Promise you won't just leave me?" Caitlyn asked in a quiet voice.

"We promise" Mitchie said as she put her hand in the middle of the table. Nate, Shane and Jason quickly followed suit.

"Come on" Nate said, urging Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked at the four of them, finally feeling like she was needed. She grinned as she put her hand on top.

**XX**

"Attention campers!" Brown's voice boomed throughout the mess hall. "It's come to that time where we have must say goodbye to each other" groans could be heard from all corners of the mess hall. "The buses are already packed up and waiting to be loaded. If you would all please make your way outside"

"I guess this it is" Shane said as the group made their way outside.

"I guess" Mitchie said, sighing when she saw that her mother was ready to go. "My mom is ready to leave guys"

"We'll miss you Mitchie" Jason said as he engulfed her in a hug. Mitchie laughed.

"I'll miss you as well Jase" Mitchie said as she released Jason. Nate came up next and also hugged Mitchie.

"We'll see you soon"

"You better" Mitchie said as she wiped away some of the tears that were now starting to escape her eyes. She turned to Caitlyn and quickly wrapped her arms around the girl.

"You better text me when you get home" Caitlyn threatened. Mitchie laughed.

"I will, don't worry"

"I'll walk you over" Shane said to her. Mitchie smiled up at him.

"Bye guys" Mitchie said before she turned around and walked away with Shane. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason watched as Shane and Mitchie said goodbye to each other before Mitchie hopped into the van and drove away with her mother. Shane walked back over in a deflated spirit.

"You'll see her again Shane" Nate said. Shane offered him a smile.

"I know"

"Caitlyn Geller?" a new voice said.

"That's me" Caitlyn said, wondering what was going on along with the guys.

"I've been sent from the orphanage of LA to come and collect you"

"Oh" Caitlyn said. "I'm being relocated again?"

"The orphanage thinks it is best that you stay there until after the Christmas period, given your record"

"Great" Caitlyn said in a sarcastic tone.

"If you will come this way"

"Just let me say goodbye first"

"You've got five minutes"

"Sorry, but what was your name?" Shane asked.

"Agatha"

"Thank you Agatha" Shane said as Agatha walked away to a waiting car.

"I guess this is it" Caitlyn said. All three guys immediately squished Caitlyn up in a group hug. Caitlyn laughed loudly.

"We'll see you soon as well Cait" Jason said. Shane and Nate nodded.

"I'm holding you to that" Caitlyn said as she started to walk away. Nate quickly caught up with her.

"That lady seems nice" Nate said, in a attempt to make Caitlyn laugh. It worked.

"Oh yea. I get to spend a three hour car ride with her as well. Fun" Caitlyn said with a smile as she reached the door. Without warning, Nate quickly pecked Caitlyn on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me in" he said before he walked away.

"Bye" Caitlyn said in a dazed voice before she hopped into the car.

* * *

**Alright. That's the end of the Camp Rock part but don't worry... there's more to come. Please review :D**

**I'll try to update as often as i can. I don't like to keep you guys waiting very long. I feel bad. **

**XX  
**


	8. Back Home

**OMG you guys!!! I am sooooo sorry that i haven't updated in like a month. I've been super busy with school. Mid year exams are coming up in three weeks and i've had a lot of SAC's. I've had 6 this week... two tomorrow... so i should be studying for that but i decided that you guys are more important...lol. So there are about two more chapters left of this story and hopefully i will get them done soon because i know exactly what is going to happen. So if you guys can just be patient... i might not be able to update until after exams are done. and then after that i've got 5 more months of school because i've finished forever!!!! lol... and then off to university. Need to decide what im doing soon. So i'm going to end this little rant of mine and let you read this chapter. Hope you like it. **

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Back Home**

The ride back home for Caitlyn was a quiet one. Agatha wasn't one for chatting about music as the subject didn't interest her.

"Do you work at the orphanage?" Caitlyn asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"In the office" Agatha replied shortly.

"Cool" Caitlyn replied as she returned to looking out the window.

"Mrs Baker, head of the orphanage has decided that it might be better for you to stay at the home until you are of age or if you are able to find a completely stable family to stay with" Agatha informed Caitlyn.

"Great" Caitlyn sarcastically replied.

"With you being older, it makes it harder for you to get adopted"

"And your point it?"

"There's no need to get your hopes if nothing is even going to happen" Agatha replied with a smug look on her face.

"How on earth did you get a job working with children?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't work with the children. I only work in the office so I have limited contact with the little brats"

"Does Mrs Baker know that you don't like kids?"

"Heck no! And if you open your mouth at all about this, I will personally make sure that you never know the true meaning of a family" Agatha threatened, her voice lowering. Caitlyn shrunk back under the stare.

"Yes ma-am" she said. Little more was said for the remainder of the trip. As the car got closer to LA, Caitlyn sat up to take in the sights of the city. "Welcome to your new home" Caitlyn whispered to herself in a saddened voice.

**XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shane and Jason walked up to Nate as they watched the car drive away.

"You'll both see your girls again soon" Jason said as he slung an arm over each of their shoulders.

"We'll see them but first we have to get Nate to confess that he likes Caitlyn" Shane said. Nate immediately got defensive.

"I do not like Caitlyn!" he said. Jason and Shane laughed.

"Sure you don't"

"I don't" Nate replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You do. You've never shown any one a song other than us sometimes when you are still working on it. You have never been so calm around a girl either" Shane said.

"There is also the fact that I saw you give Caitlyn a little goodbye kiss on the cheek" Jason pointed out. Nate opened his mouth to say something but found he had nothing. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I may like her a little bit" he said. Shane and Jason high fived each other. Nate just glared at them.

"Come on. It's not that bad that you've admitted it" Shane said after seeing Nate's look.

"What do I do then?"

"You and Shane can work that out together" Jason said as he walked away to the limo that was waiting for them. Nate and Shane just looked at each other before following Jason to the car.

**XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're here" Agatha said in a bored tone as the car pulled up an old looking house.

"Looks happy" Caitlyn commented.

"Get used to it"

"You really have a way of making people feel welcome" Caitlyn sarcastically said.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't really care" Agatha said as she opened the door and gestured impatiently for Caitlyn to walk through. Caitlyn walked through the door and immediately noticed how dark it was.

"Where is everyone?"

"Most likely in the dining room"

"Are you going to show me where it is?" Caitlyn asked when she realised that Agatha wasn't moving.

"Find it yourself" Agatha replied before she walked up a set of stairs without turning back. Caitlyn sighed and looked around the front area of the house. She could hear a faint clatter of plates down the end of the hallway. Slowly, Caitlyn made her way through the hallway until the sound became louder. A door was all that separated Caitlyn from what would become her new family. Taking a deep breath, Caitlyn opened the door and was not met by a warm picture. There were about 30 kids running around the room and throwing food at each other. Most of the younger children were either crying or arguing. Once some of the kids noticed Caitlyn in the doorway, they fell silent which caused everyone else in the room to fall silent.

"Umm...hi" Caitlyn said.

"Who are you?" one of the girls rudely asked. Caitlyn had to keep her mouth from falling open at the way the girl spoke to her.

"Umm... I've been transferred here" she mumbled out.

"Shouldn't someone your age be adopted already?" another kid asked. Caitlyn dropped her head as the kids question brought up the painful memories of her previous foster homes.

"I just haven't found the right family yet"

"So you mean you have been adopted before but none of them wanted you?"

"Yea" Caitlyn said quietly, willing herself not to cry as she heard the laughter from everyone in the room.

"How pathetic are you?"

"What's all the commotion in here?" a new voice asked. Caitlyn raised her head to see an older looking women enter the room, a stern look on her face. She looked around before she stopped at Caitlyn.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Caitlyn Geller. I've been transferred here from an orphanage in Nevada"

"I'm Mrs Baker. We got your paperwork two months ago. Why has it taken so long for you to get here?"

"I attend a camp during the summer" Caitlyn replied, already disliking everything about this place.

"And your other orphanages let you do this?" Mrs Baker asked, the surprise very clear in her voice. Caitlyn nodded slowly.

"Well that will not be an option while you are here"

"Don't worry. By the time the next camp comes around, I won't be living in an orphanage" Caitlyn said with a little bit of attitude.

"You keep up with that attitude girl and you'll be living on the streets" Mrs Baker threatened.

"How on earth are you able you able to work with kids?" Caitlyn silently asked herself.

"What did you say?" Mrs Baker asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing" Caitlyn replied in a sweet voice.

"Take all your stuff up to your room on the third floor"

"Which one?" Caitlyn asked.

"Find it yourself. It will be the only room that will be empty" Mrs Baker said as she turned her back on Caitlyn and started to address the other children.

"Enjoy your stay here loner" was heard before Caitlyn shut the door. Caitlyn dragged her luggage up the stairs to the third floor. She checked all rooms before she came to a door at the end of the corridor. The door creaked as Caitlyn opened it. It was small with a single dusty bed in the corner. A dresser and desk were on the opposite side and a very small wardrobe was built into the wall. The only good thing about this room was the window. It had a magnificent view of LA from it. Caitlyn sighed as she looked around her room again.

"Welcome home" she said in a dejected voice.

**XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours after Caitlyn had been settled in, she decide to make her way back down to the dining room to see if she could get something to eat. Caitlyn walked into the dining room to see that it was quieter than before but everyone went silent again once they caught sight of her.

"I was umm... just wondering if I could grab something to eat" Caitlyn said, feeling uncomfortable under the stares even though the kids were younger than her.

"So go and find something" one boy from earlier said. Caitlyn was starting to get annoyed at how these kids were talking to her.

"What's your name kid?" she asked him.

"Dylan" he replied.

"Alright Dylan, what is your problem?" Caitlyn asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know that I'm an older orphan but do you really need to keep rubbing it in my face?"

"Are you ashamed to be an orphan?" Dylan smartly replied. Caitlyn was not expecting that reply. She wasn't really sure of the answer. Sure there were times where she didn't like to reveal to everyone that she was an orphan but did that mean she was ashamed to be one?

"How did you end up in here Dylan?" Caitlyn asked. Dylan looked at her before answering.

"My mum left me on the doorstep. She couldn't afford to look after me" Caitlyn nodded.

"So your mum is still alive?"

"Yea" Dylan said slowly, not getting what Caitlyn was saying.

"Well you see that's the complete opposite to me. Both my parents were killed and I have no idea if I have any other family. So while you still have the idea that you can find your mum or you can still get adopted, that's not the same for me. So yea, most of the time I am ashamed to be an orphan because no-one ever really really wants me to be a part of their family. So if you don't mind, I would really like to finish my last few months as an orphan in peace and not be reminded that I've never had the chance to have a normal family" Caitlyn finished and turned around to walk out of the room, completely forgetting what she came down for and leaving Dylan with a blank look on his face.

"That is one messed up girl" he mumbled.

**XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caitlyn stalked up the stairs and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. A buzz coming from her phone surprised her. Caitlyn pulled out her phone and was confused by the unknown number. She opened the message and couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face.

_**Hey Caitlyn. I asked Mitchie for your number because I forgot to ask you. How have you settled in? Nate. **_

Caitlyn couldn't believe that Nate had gone to the trouble of asking Mitchie for her number. She quickly sent back a reply.

_Hey. Let me guess that Mitchie gave you my number as soon as you asked for it? Lol. This new home is different you could say. Caitlyn_

Caitlyn sent the message, surprising herself by how open she was being but still holding back on what she really felt. A reply was quickly sent back making Caitlyn laugh softly, knowing that Nate must of had his phone close to him.

_**She was pretty excited when I asked for it. Is it a good different or bad different? Please be honest with me**_

Caitlyn just stared at the message, still a little bit confused by how much Nate wanted to know about her. What was so great about her anyway? After a few minutes of debating whether or not to tell Nate the truth, she decided that she could trust Nate enough not to think of her differently if she told him what was really on her mind.

_Honestly, it's a bad different. The lady that picked me up definitely did not like kids and the lady who runs this orphanage doesn't seem to either. They've given me the dirtiest room in the house as well, farthest away from everyone. And the kids seem really nice as well. They were surprised to see such an old orphan her. _

Caitlyn sent the message and thought that maybe she had sounded a little harsh.

_**I'm sorry you are going to have to live with that until you turn 18. We'll try and visit as often as we can**_

Caitlyn smiled at Nate's attempts to cheer her up.

_Thanks Nate. I'd better go. Mitchie will be expecting me to call her soon. Goodnight xx_

Caitlyn sent the text message, not sure why she put the kiss on the end but shrugged it off and called Mitchie. The rest of the night Caitlyn was talking with Mitchie and working with some words for a song. Who knows, maybe she might show it to Nate.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger there..lol. **

**So i didn't really proof read this... so i'm not sure if i missed any mistakes... only because i need to get back to studying...lol. Please bear with me for the last two chapters and also for Bank Heist. I've been writing out ideas for all my other stories as well so hopefully they will be up sometime soon. Goodnight**

**XX  
**


	9. Christmas

**WOOOOO! Another chapter! lol. This is the second last one for this story... that means that this one is almost finished as well :(**

**I hope that all my faithful readers and reviewers have enjoyed this as much as i have writing it. You are lucky, i've been writing chapters up in class when i should be studying for my exams next week lol. That might explain why this isn't the best chapter ever but it is long. The next chapter should be better than this one. **

**I might not update until the end of next week because of exams, so bare with me. I'll get more stories up soon... i have a lot of ideas that i want to try. **

**Well i am going to finish this note and leave you read this chapter**

**I am sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes that i have missed in this chapter as well  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9 – Christmas**

It had been a few months since Camp Rock. Mitchie tried to visit as often as she could and even Nate had come down a couple of times. Even though they couldn't visit, texts were sent almost every day. That was the only way Caitlyn was able to stay sane at this place, the fact that Mitchie and Nate and even sometimes Jason and Shane, spoke or texted her on a daily basis. Most of the time Caitlyn kept to herself in her room, trying to have as little contact with everyone in the orphanage as possible. Caitlyn took her guitar out of her closet and started to strum some random chords. Caitlyn looked over at some of the words that she had scribbled down before looking back at her guitar, working out a rhythm.

_Hold on baby you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jump into it_

_Letting go and no one knows_

Caitlyn softly sang her lyrics. How she wished she had someone to pull her out of the water. Her first thought went to Nate but she was confused. Why was he so interested to be her friend? Sure he had told her that it was nice to be able to talk to someone who didn't scream at the mention of his name but what else? Caitlyn sighed as she set her guitar down. She looked up at her calendar and realised that it was almost Christmas. Another Christmas to spend without a family. She hadn't even noticed that a tear had made its way down her face until she had begun to sob silently. She hadn't even noticed that her phone had dialled a number while it was in her pocket.

**XX**

Nate had been sitting on the tour bus with Shane and Jason. They had all come up with the brilliant idea of spending Christmas with Mitchie and Caitlyn. All the parents were in on it. The boys were going to pick up Mitchie and then all together make their way to Caitlyn. They wanted her to have at least one happy Christmas with people who wanted to be with her. Nate's ringtone sounded throughout the bus. His face lit up when he saw Caitlyn's name.

"Hello" he said cheerfully. There was no answer on the other end. "Hello?" he asked again. There was a noise in the background but he couldn't hear it properly. Only when he heard the person on the other end shuffle did he clearly hear what the sound was. It was crying.

"Who's on the phone?" Shane asked as he walked over to where Nate was sitting.

"Listen" Nate said as he moved the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker phone. The sounds of crying now filled the room.

"Is that Caitlyn crying?" Shane asked. Jason walked into the room and saw Nate and Shane leaning over a phone.

"What's going on?" he asked. Nate just beckoned him over. Together all three of them listened to Caitlyn's heart breaking sobs. They were surprised when she started to talk.

**XX  
**

Caitlyn continued to cry for a minute before she managed to compose herself.

"Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying over something like that. So what if I haven't had a Christmas where I was included. I just need to learn to live with it" Caitlyn stopped her rant and took a deep breath before another wave of tears hit her. She let out an angry cry and kicked her door. She didn't expect for it to open and see Mrs Baker standing there.

"Sorry?" Caitlyn tried.

"Would you please stop your complaining here? Some of the kids are trying to get their homework done and you're not making it any easier for them!"

"How on earth are they able to hear me? My room is at the very end of the corridor"

"Don't talk back to me! I need you to go and start dinner" Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but thought better. She simply nodded her head.

"Yes ma-am"

"Good" Mrs Baker said before turning around and walking away. Caitlyn rolled her eyes before she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She froze when she realised that she had accidently dialled a number, Nate's number to be exact.

"Crap" she cursed under her breath before pulling the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she asked quietly.

**XX  
**

The three boys were silent as they heard the exchange between Caitlyn and Mrs Baker. They heard someone walk away before shuffling was heard.

"Who wants to guess that's she getting her phone?" Shane asked. When they heard Caitlyn mutter _crap_ and it was closer than before did they laugh when they now knew that Caitlyn had found her phone.

"Hello?" a quiet voice asked.

"Hey Caitlyn" Shane said.

"How much of that did you guys hear?"

"Well first we heard you crying, then you were talking to yourself and then you were angry and then that lady who runs the orphanage was speaking" Shane informed Caitlyn. They heard Caitlyn curse under her breath again.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked.

"Yea I'm fine" Caitlyn said quickly.

"It's okay to be upset you know" Jason said.

"Um... look I've got to go and get dinner ready for everyone. I'll talk to you guys later" Caitlyn said quickly before she hung up the phone. The guys continued to stare at the phone after Caitlyn had hung up.

"I'm really glad that we've come up with the plan of having Christmas with Caitlyn and Mitchie. I think it's exactly what Caitlyn needs" Jason said. Nate only nodded.

**XXXXXXXXX  
**

_Christmas Eve_

Caitlyn snuck out of the house, away from all the noise and found a comfortable place outside. She had her guitar and notebook with her. It was getting really cold but not cold enough to snow. Once Caitlyn had gotten comfortable, she tuned her guitar before she started to play a few random chords, getting her fingers warmed up. She moved her fingers so that she was playing the chords to her song. All too soon she was singing along, not noticing someone behind her.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, 'cause I know you  
Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay  
Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby_

Caitlyn stopped playing and set her guitar down.

"That was really good" a voice said behind her. Caitlyn screamed and turned around. Her eyes widened when she realised who was standing there.

"Na....Nate?"

"The one and only"

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked as she set her guitar down and walked towards him.

"We have a surprise for you. Me, Shane, Jason, Mitchie and all our parents are in on it"

"And what would that be?"

"If you recall, the phone conversation you had with me, Shane and Jason a few weeks ago" Caitlyn nodded, blushing as she remembered that phone call and everything that they had heard.

"You were saying that you were okay with the fact that you didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with so we took care of that for you" Caitlyn was speechless for a moment. Was Nate really saying what she thought he was saying?

"I don't understand"

"You're spending Christmas with us Caitlyn" Nate said with a large smile on his face.

"Are...are you serious?" Caitlyn asked, not believing that Nate was telling the truth. Nate nodded.

"I want you to have a good Christmas this year and what better way than to spend it with your friends"

"You organised this for me?" Caitlyn asked, feeling tears come to her eyes. Nate simply nodded before Caitlyn stepped forward and hugged Nate, her arms going around his waist. Nate laughed while he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you" she whispered.

"It's okay" Nate said as she pulled away. "Let's go and get your stuff. We're leaving now" Caitlyn smiled before grabbing Nate's wrist and leading him into the house, stopping to grab her guitar and notebook.

"That was a really good song" Nate commented again as they made their way upstairs. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I was just mucking around with some words and such. It keeps me occupied while im here" Caitlyn answered as they entered her room. Nate stopped.

"This is your room?" he asked as he took in the small room. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yep, it's okay though. You learn to live with it" she said as she packed pretty much all her stuff into one bag.  
"Don't you have anything else?" Nate asked. Caitlyn shook her head.

"I don't buy a lot of stuff because of how often I've moved. It becomes too much to take it all with me so I only take what's really important"

"What is going on in here?" Mrs Baker asked from the doorway.

"I'm spending Christmas with some friends" Caitlyn replied, not looing at the door but continued to pack.

"And who said you could leave?"

"You know what?" Caitlyn asked, turning around to face Mrs Baker. "I honestly do not care what you think. I've put up with you enough times to last a lifetime. I don't care what you say, I'm spending Christmas with my friends" she said.

"If you leave then don't you dare think about coming back" Mrs Baker threatened.

"I don't care. Anywhere other than here will be perfect" Caitlyn said as she shoved the last of her belongings into her bag and pushed her way out of her door. Mrs Baker turned her attention to Nate.

"And who do you think you are?" she asked.

"I'm Nate Grey" Nate answered before he too pushed his way out of the room, stopping only to pick up one of Caitlyn's jackets that had been on the ground.

**XX**

Caitlyn sat down on the porch as she waited for Nate.

"Nice work Cait, now you have no-where to go" she said to herself.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to stay" Nate said.

"What am I going to do Nate?" Caitlyn asked. Nate sat down beside and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"We'll figure something out. Right now let's just concentrate on Christmas" Caitlyn smiled as the two stood up and made their way to the bus that was parked around the corner.

"Where are you guys headed now?"

"We'll first we have to pick up Mitchie and her family and then it's off to our house"

"Awesome" Caitlyn said as she stepped up onto the bus. For some reason she felt right at home, seeing Shane and Jason playing guitar hero and seeing the mess on the floor.

"Hey Caitlyn" both Shane and Jason said, neither of them looking up from the game.

"Hey guys" Caitlyn responded, laughing at them.

"Just go straight through to the back" Nate advised her. Caitlyn nodded and walked towards the back of the bus, Nate following her.

"This is where you will sleep until we reach home" Nate told her.

"Thank you so much for everything Nate" Caitlyn said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want you to spend your Christmas with a bunch of people that you weren't particularly fond of anyway" Caitlyn just smiled as the two made their way back to the front of the bus and watched Shane and Jason battle it out.

**XX**

Within the next two days, the bus had stopped to pick up Mitchie and her parents and make their way to Connect 3's house. The Grey's had been very welcoming towards Caitlyn, Mitchie and Mitchie's family. Everyone was currently in the living room, the fire blazing and the Christmas tree lit. Caitlyn watched, not remembering a Christmas that was this happy.

"I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow!" Mitchie said as she cuddled up to Shane.

"You're like a little kid Mitch" Shane said with a laugh. Mitchie pouted.

"I can't help it. It's my favourite holiday"

"Mitch, you love everything. Everything holiday is your favourite holiday" Caitlyn said, watching everyone from her place by the fire. Nate returned to the living room after disappearing into the kitchen for a moment. He walked over and stood next to Caitlyn.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her quietly. Caitlyn looked over at him and smiled brightly. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much" she whispered as she pulled away.

"It was no problem..." Nate said, trailing off slightly as he continued to look at her. Caitlyn kept his gaze for a moment before blushing and looking away.

"Hey Nate" Shane called out.

"Yea?"

"Have you seen where you and Caitlyn are standing?" he asked. Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other.

"We're standing by the fire" Caitlyn said. Mitchie, Shane and Jason were all laughing quietly while the parents that were still in the room just smiled.

"I suggest you look up" Mitchie said. Slowly Caitlyn and Nate looked up to see a small branch of mistletoe hanging from the roof. Caitlyn gulped as she looked at Nate who was looking straight back at her.

"Well aren't you going to kiss?" Shane asked in a teasing voice. Caitlyn didn't know what to do. She was beyond scared and when she saw Nate take a small step closer to her, she backed away.

"I'm sorry" she said before quickly walking out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry i had to leave you with that. Next update shouldn't take too long. I'll try to get it written up before my exams or straight after them so that i can finish this story. **

**Please review for me. They make me happy :D  
**


	10. Crumbled The End

**You guys are seriously amazing! You have stuck with me throughout this entire story and now it has come to an end :( Have to go and start some new ones now lol. I will start them soon but im going to after exams. Exams start in three days :S Im doing the cramming now...lol. How else crams right before their exams??  
So anyway i hope that you guys like this chapter. It's not as long as i wanted it to be but yea. I'm not sure if i wrote this well but that is for you to decide. I keep checking to make sure i was getting my facts about Caitlyn's parents right but if i have skipped something please tell me so that i can fix it up. I've looked through the whole story and not sure if i have missed anything.  
If i could i would name all my reviewers but there are a lot of you. I might just show you that stats of this story to show you how amazing you all are! **

**_75 Reviews, 40 favorites and 80 alerts. And over 6000 hits to this story. You guys are amazing!!_  
**

**I'm not sure what my next chapter story is going to be but i do have a lot to choose from that ive got planned. Bank Heist will have a sequel coming out soon so keep a look out for that. :D. **

**So i will now leave you to read the final chapter of this story. I would have posted this like two days ago but our internet decided not to work. I have to go and study for my exams for tomorrow. Enjoy the story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for characters not known in this story.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10 – Crumbled  
**

"_Hey Nate" Shane called out. _

"_Yea?"_

"_Have you seen where you and Caitlyn are standing?" he asked. Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other. _

"_We're standing by the fire" Caitlyn said. Mitchie, Shane and Jason were all laughing quietly while the parents that were still in the room just smiled. _

"_I suggest you look up" Mitchie said. Slowly Caitlyn and Nate looked up to see a small branch of mistletoe hanging from the roof. Caitlyn gulped as she looked at Nate who was looking straight back at her. _

"_Well aren't you going to kiss?" Shane asked in a teasing voice. Caitlyn didn't know what to do. She was beyond scared and when she saw Nate take a small step closer to her, she backed away. _

"_I'm sorry" she said before quickly walking out of the room. _

____

Everyone was still as they watched Caitlyn quickly walk out of the room. Nate was still standing in the same spot.

"What just happened?" Jason asked. Mitchie looked over at Nate.

"Are you okay Nate?" She asked softly.

"What did I do?" he asked, turning his gaze to meet Mitchie's.

"I don't know. I know that Caitlyn has a harder time trusting people and letting them in, maybe that's what got to her. The fact that you are getting closer to her than anyone else, she might be scared that if you got too close then she could lose you as well"

"So you think that she might be getting scared because I'm getting closer to her than she thought I would be?" Nate questioned. Mitchie nodded.

"Go and follow her dude" Shane said. "Make sure that she's alright" Nate nodded before walking out the room and in the direction that Caitlyn had gone.

"Caitlyn?" he called softly, not being able to find her. As he stepped into the kitchen he was about to call her when he realised that the front door was slightly open. Nate slowly walked towards the door and opened it slightly. He saw Caitlyn sitting on the steps of the porch. Quietly Nate stepped out the door and sat down next to Caitlyn. Caitlyn jumped a little bit when she realised that he was there but didn't say anything. For a while the two just sat there, looking up at the stars.

"Why did you follow me Nate?" Nate heard Caitlyn ask quietly after about 10 minutes. Nate turned to look at her and he could see that by the way she was sitting that she was almost scared to get close to him again.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay" Nate honestly answered.

"I'm.... I'm sorry.... about before... with the ...... you know..." Caitlyn trailed off, not exactly sure what she was saying. Nate laughed softly.

"It's fine. I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to"

"I didn't.... hurt your feelings.... did I?" Caitlyn hesitantly asked.

"No, you didn't hurt my feelings but I am curious as to why you did run away if it was only going to be a friendly kiss to follow tradition" Nate said. Caitlyn looked at him a moment before sighing and looking back out to the garden.

"Are you sure it was just going to be a friendly kiss?" Nate heard her ask quietly.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Never mind" Caitlyn said quickly, looking back at him with a slight blush on her cheeks before turning away again. Nate sighed quietly in frustration. He could see that he was breaking through the wall that Caitlyn had built up and obviously Caitlyn could see that as well as she was quick to put it back up. He quickly turned her around so that she was facing him and grabbed both of her hands. He could feel her tense up and gently try to pull her hands away but Nate kept a firm grip.

"Tell me why you ran away" he asked her softly. He watched as Caitlyn seemed to be having an inner debate with herself. What surprised him was when he began to notice that Caitlyn's eyes were starting to glisten over. She sighed and looked away before turning back to face him.

"You know that I was never close with my parents. I've never known the true meaning of family. Mitchie's the closest thing to family that I have right now. Other than that I don't like anyone getting close to me because I might end up losing them like I did my parents. I don't know why but you keep coming back and that confuses me. When someone else speaks to me and they realise that I I'm not going at the same pace as them, they leave. I don't know why you keep coming back"

"But tell me why you ran away" Nate pressed. Caitlyn sighed once again.

"Because if I had of let you kiss me then I'm opening myself up to that kind of hurt again. I'm allowing myself to put my heart at risk of being hurt again and I didn't know if I could do that"

"What kind of hurt? Have you had a boyfriend before?" Caitlyn shook her head.

"Even though I wasn't close with my parents I still loved them. And I kept my heart open to them. When they.... when they were killed, I didn't know anyone could feel that kind of hurt, it was almost like a physical hurt. I decided that I never wanted to feel like that again so I started to keep everything to myself."

"I wasn't going to hurt you, you know that right?"

"You weren't going to hurt me but I was going to hurt myself" Caitlyn said as a single tear made its way down her cheek. Nate released one of her hands to wipe it away before taking hold of her hand again.

"Tell me why you were going to hurt yourself" Nate asked, wanting Caitlyn to get as much off her chest as she could. She didn't need to keep all of this on her shoulders. He wanted to share this with her.

Caitlyn wasn't sure what Nate was doing but she had never been more scared. Nate was breaking down her walls and allowing all that pain she had been feeling bubble up and rise. Caitlyn knew it wasn't going to take long for her to break down and just release everything and she knew that part of her wanted Nate to be there to keep her from drowning, to hold her up and keep her floating.

Nate waited for Caitlyn to answer his question, and he had a feeling that he knew what the answer would be. He encouraged her by rubbing his thumbs over her hands.

"I was going to hurt myself because.... because i......" Caitlyn trailed off.

"Because?"

"Because you..... you mean a lot more to me than I would like and that seriously scares me" Caitlyn finally admitted as some more tears began to make their way down her face. "And if had of kissed you in there...." Nate knew exactly what Caitlyn was saying. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle but tight hug.

"You mean a lot to me as well" Nate whispered in her ear as he pulled away to look at her face. "And I do want to be with you"

"I'm scared though" Caitlyn whispered.

"I want you to trust me"

"Do you promise not to hurt me?" Caitlyn asked after a small pause. A smile made its way onto Nate's face when he realised what Caitlyn was saying. He nodded while Caitlyn smiled at him.

"Do you think it would be alright if I kissed you now" he asked quietly. Caitlyn nodded at him.

"Yes" she said just as quietly and that's what Nate did. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Caitlyn smiled into the kiss, happy that Nate had not given up on breaking down the wall that she had kept up for most of her life. Caitlyn's heart was now slowly opening up to the challenges of being in a relationship.

It was a slow process but Nate was patient. He knew that Caitlyn would need some time to get used to leaving her heart open. They had had their fair share of fights but they always came back stronger. The couple had been together for just over 4 years now. Dated for 4 years and engaged for 3 months. Both were looking forward to that day where they would say their "I Do's" and live in the perfect happiness that the two had never let die down. Knowing that every morning they would wake up side by side and take each day as it came, knowing that their love was strong enough to overcome any obstacle in their path, even the prospect of being parents.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**So i know that wasn't the best but that is up to you to decided. I really hoped that you liked that story!!!!!**

**I'm sad its over now but i've already started on another one that i think you will like. **

**Goodbye for now :D  
**


End file.
